Change
by decentofthemoon
Summary: After the death of her family Kagome decides to live in the feudal era for good. But with InuYasha wanting Kikyo and Miroku and Sango together she finds love in the cold arms of the enemy. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Preface

Official Disclaimer: I do not own the anime InuYasha nor it's participating characters.

---

The feudal era of Japan was harsh yet beautiful times. The luscious forests, the graceful waterfalls were counters by the ruthless demons and death. In that time a hero rose, a hero from the future.

Her name was Kagome Higurashi. Pulled into the feudal era at the age of sixteen only to find she was the reincarnation of a priestess. From her body the sacred jewel was ripped, a jewel that would bring ultimate power to it's holder and change the future that she knew and loved.

The jewel was shattered by her arrow on accident and she had hunted down the shards, fought demons and left her home for four years now. The jewel was still incomplete and once fun loving, caring Kagome was replaced with a darker, quite Kagome.

Just weeks before she had returned to her families home only to find that her mother, brother and grandfather were in a car crash and that she was now alone in the world. She had cried herself to sleep and stayed in the empty home for a week before making up her mind to return to the feudal era, for good.

So now she stood at the bone eater's well, the very well that transported her from the future to the feudal era and back. She had tears in her eyes as she worked her magic and sealed it closed, never to return to her home time again.

It was late, after midnight but before three. She knew that her companions wouldn't be awake so she walked into the forest and sat by a small waterfall.

Her companions. A group of people who had banded together to form a twisted family and bring down the evil lord Naraku.

Shippo, a fox demon whom she had adopted as a son. Miroku, the perverted monk with a cursed wind tunnel in his hand. Sango, the demon slayer she had taken in as a sister. Kilala, Sango's pet fire cat. Kaede, the old priestess who taught her all she knew. Miyoga, a flea demon that always had advice for them. And InuYasha, a half breed demon that wanted the jewel to bring back his dead lover Kikyo.

Along her travels her and her companions had made many enemies, from InuYasha's brother to a lethal band of seven.

Naraku, their greatest enemy. He was bent on having the jewel for himself and becoming an evil dictator and ruler. His wind sorceress Kagura, who helped him get jewel shards. Sesshomaru, InuYasha's full blooded demon brother who was the lord of the west. And, Kagome's most personal enemy, Kikyo.

She was the reincarnation of Kikyo and she hated it. Kikyo wanted revenge on InuYasha but she loved him and wanted to bring her to hell with him. She had tried to kill Kagome many times, stolen her jewel shards and yet InuYasha stilled loved her and she still loved InuYasha.

But she was nothing but reincarnation of his one love to him. There would never be a her and InuYasha and she had given up on that a long time ago.

She continued to stare into the water and let a few tears slip down her cheeks. To her surprise her son had woken up to her scent and ran to her, hugging her tightly as she rocked him back to sleep.

She sat there for a good half an hour in silence, with Shippo in her lap. She knew that she had to figure out what she was going to do now and then she heard a twig snap and she stiffened, knowing who it was.


	2. Enter Enemy

She shivered as the cold demeanor of her enemy became known. His reflection in the pond was godlike. From his deep silver hair, to his molten eyes and fair skin to his markings that symbolized his demon heritage, he was the perfect killer. If he wasn't her enemy she would have been drawn to him but he was her enemy and she hated being around him.

Kagome turned her head just in time to see him sit beside her, showing he had no intent to harm her. In his arms laid a sleeping child.

She would recognize the sleeping child anywhere, it was Rin, the girl he had saved from wolves and taken in as a ward. Her face turned to one of shock when she realized how sickly the girl looked. Her once messy black hair was thin, her frail shivering in the warm breeze and her cheeks red with sickness.

She moved Shippo off her lap and slowly crept over to her enemy and took the girl from his arms.

"She is in bad condition." She breathed, checking the girls fever.

"I came looking for you in previous days but you weren't around. I blame her worsened condition on your lack of availability." The smooth, cold voice told her.

Kagome nodded and just accepted it, making the person wonder what had happened to make her so cold.

"We need to get her to a warm location so I can work on her." She sighed, looking up at the man.

"Then we shall return to my castle." Her enemy told her.

"Sesshomaru…I can't just leave my group." Kagome replied.

"You must and you will, or you're group will suffer by my hand…including your son." Sesshomaru told her coolly, looking at the sleeping Shippo.

Kagome sighed and nodded, scooping her son up into her arms and waiting for his move.

Sesshomaru watched her and then stood beside her, noting how she stiffened when he did.

"I mean you no harm miko." He told her softly, his voice not so cold for once.

He made a small orb of light that sucked them in slowly and then whisked them away to his castle quickly.

Kagome was a bit dazed as she stepped out of the orb and silently gasped at the beauty of Sesshomaru's castle.

It was grand with a courtyard and many acres of land around it. Its towers were gothic, creepy and she loved them. The large double doors that lead into the building had symbols that warned other lord of how ruthless this one was.

Sesshomaru inwardly smirked as she looked at his castle with awe. He brushed past her, feeling her frame stiffen even though he meant no harm and motioned for her to follow him.

He led her into the castle, amazing her with the beauty of the red layout, and started to lead her up to his personal wing, the west wing.

As he did he tried to analyze how she had changed so drastically. Just the week previous she had been yelling at her brother and being obnoxious and here she followed him, obedient and quite. It was starting to annoy him.

Kagome followed Sesshomaru into his personal wing and sighed. The last time she had met with him he had attacked his brother, she had used an arrow on him and he had tried to kill her. Now, she was walking in his castle, in the middle of the night and could have cared less.

They stopped a door and Sesshomaru let them in, pointing to two beds.

"Your pup may stay with Rin; I will get the servants to make the room beside Rin's up for you. Also, miko, I expect you to dress and act appropriately in my castle." He said, hoping he could rouse her slightly.

She simply nodded and made her way past him, laying Shippo down on one bed and Rin down on another.

"Will you please fetch me a warm bucket of water and a cloth?" She asked him quietly.

Sesshomaru nodded and left the room, surprised. He saw a servant in the hall and directed them to bring Kagome a bucket of warm water and cloth and to prepare the room between Rin's and his.

As he left he knew that the servant was surprised. He had given Kagome his mated room. But, it was the closest to the children's, also the closest to his. He just prayed he had made the right decision.

He walked downstairs and into his study to find Jaken sitting there, asleep.

"Jaken." He announced.

"Ah…yes my lord?" The little green toad asked.

"While my brother's miko is here I want you to watch her and report back to me. There is something off about her." He instructed, sitting behind his desk.

Jaken looked at his lord awe struck.

"But my lord!" He protested.

"That is enough Jaken. Now, go aid her in curing Rin." He said hotly.

Jaken scurried out of the study and grumbled as he headed upstairs.

"Damn miko." Sesshomaru cursed, wondering why he even cared in the first place.

Kagome sat in Rin's room. She had healed the infection that had taken over her stomach and her fever had gone.

Jaken opened the door and brought the bucket of water over to Kagome with a bit of grumbling.

"Thank you." She said, ringing out the cloth after dipping it in the water and putting it on Rin's forehead.

'Lord Sesshomaru was right. She is off.' Jaken thought to himself, sitting down on a chair near Rin's bed.

Kagome walked over to her son and pulled the covers over him and then checked on Rin again, who wasn't shaking and seemed to be getting better since the infection was gone.

A servant popped her head in the door and smiled at Kagome.

"Your room is done my lady." She announced, showing Kagome her room.

"Thank you." Kagome replied quietly, closing the door behind her and opened the door that lead from her room to Rin's room.

She looked at the door that was directly across from her and wondered where that one led to. She decided she would check it out later, at that moment she was tired.

She slipped under the covers of her bed and smiled the bed softer than anything she had ever imagined. As she fell asleep she could have sworn she heard her mother's voice telling her to find herself again.


	3. Enter Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru had slipped past Kagome's room a few hours after she had fallen asleep. He stopped before the door and opened it a crack, watching the sleeping Kagome. The small rise and fall of her chest, the way her face was angelic in the moonlight and the way the bed seemed to mold to her body. He sighed and rubbed his temples, shutting the door. He should have never put her in that room.

Kagome woke up with a start just after dawn due to Shippo freaking out.

"Mama, where are we?" He asked, scared.

Kagome yawned and sat up, cuddling her surrogate son.

"We're in Sesshomaru's castle. He asked for my help with Rin last night." She told him, slipping into Rin's room to check on her.

As she entered she saw Jaken sprawled out on the chair he had been sitting on. She slowly approached him and shook him awake.

"Good morning Jaken. You can go have a break if you want, thank you for watching Rin while I slept." She told him as he scampered out of the room to report to Sesshomaru.

Kagome put Shippo down and he started to run around, looking at all of Rin's toys as she checked on her. Rin had made good progress and slowly opened her eyes, giving Kagome a big smile.

"Kagome, it's you! I've missed you." Rin announced, hugging her.

---

Downstairs, Jaken was reporting to Sesshomaru in his study.

With a small nod Sesshomaru waved his hand and let Jaken go rest as he rose from his chair, heading towards Rin's room only to stop as he heard Kagome and Rin talking.

---

"Thank you Rin, I have missed you to." Kagome told her, a little more happiness in her voice than the day previous as she hugged the girl.

Rin coughed slightly and Kagome laid her back down.

"Are you here to be Rin's mommy?" Rin asked her, Shippo jumping up on the bed.

"Would that mean Rin would be my sister mama?" Shippo asked as Rin and Shippo looked at each other.

Kagome blew a stray hair out of her face. She was not even 20, although she would be in a few months, already had a child and was being asked to mother another one and she was still a virgin with no boyfriend.

"Rin, I'm sure Sesshomaru…uhh…is a great…father…to you…and…I…guess…umm." Kagome stuttered blushing.

---

Sesshomaru stood outside the door completely frozen as a small smile played across his lips. If only Rin knew who else wanted Kagome to be her mother the question wouldn't have exited him so. He continued to listen.

---

Kagome finally got a hold of herself and smiled at Rin, brushing a stray hair out of her face.

"Why don't I talk to Sesshomaru about it, okay?" She asked. "Besides, I'm sure Sesshomaru has lots of women who would love him and love you." She said, a hint of sadness in her voice that the eavesdropping Sesshomaru sensed.

"But Rin doesn't want anyone else, Rin want's Kagome!" Rin cried, tears starting to form in her big brown eyes.

"Yeah mama, I want a sister!" Shippo complained, pouting.

Kagome was in way over her head and knew that this was going to be way harder than she had first thought.

Sesshomaru chose that moment to step into the room, deciding to test how flustered he could get Kagome.

"What is the meaning of this? I come in to find my daughter and your son crying? What kind of nurse are you?" He asked coolly.

Kagome looked at him, trying to think of what to say but Rin caught him off guard.

"Sesshomaru, are you going to send Kagome away when I'm better? I want her to stay and be my mommy! And Shippo can be my brother! Can't you marry her?" Rin whined.

Sesshomaru and Kagome both looked at each other, only Kagome was the color of a tomato.

"Maybe I should…go get you kids something to eat." Kagome stuttered, heading towards the door and looking at Sesshomaru with a slight blush.

She was almost out of the room and home free when Sesshomaru's voice really chilled her to the bone.

"Well, Rin, if Kagome wants to be your mother I can't stop her from it. And if it would make you happy I'm sure we could work something out." He said calmly, looking at the retreating Kagome, waiting for her response.

"Kagome…does this mean we're brother and sister?" Shippo asked.

Kagome leaned against the door frame and mentally kicked herself in the ass.

"Yes Shippo, Rin is your sister." She sighed.

Slipping out of the room as the kids started jumping up and down.

'What did he mean by 'work something out' anyways?' She thought to himself.

She laughed quietly to herself as she walked downstairs, assuming the kitchen was in the basement, and imaging her and Sesshomaru.

As she turned a corner she bumped into something firm but soft with a slight 'oomph'. She looked up and her crystal blue eyes met the molten ones of Sesshomaru, causing her to blush again.

"Oh…Sesshomaru." She stuttered, her blush growing.

Sesshomaru smiled inwardly and took a step towards her, causing her to step back. They kept moving like that until Kagome felt her back against the wall. She turned to the side to run but Sesshomaru's arms blocked the way as they slammed on either side of her, making her whimper. She closed her eyes and tensed as she felt Sesshomaru's hot breath on her neck.

Sesshomaru indulged in the scent of her fear and just her general small. It made him smile outwardly in delight. He traced her neck line with his eyes, resting his head by her ear.

"Why do you fear me miko, I have not tried to harm you since you arrived." He told her, playing with his new toy, courtesy of the children.

She shivered as his breath sparking something inside her and made her teeth chatter, as she tried to gain her composure.

"You've tried to kill me before." She whimpered, trying to make herself part of the wall.

Sesshomaru frowned but quickly smiled when he was assaulted with the faint smell of an arousal.

"I promise I'm not going to hurt you miko, as long as you cooperate." He told her, smelling her hair and wishing very much to take her then and there. "Now, I never was properly introduced to you by my brother. I am Sesshomaru Tashio, the lord of the west. And who might you be miko?" He asked.

Sesshomaru had long ago discovered that she didn't belong to his brother anymore. He had watched her watch him leave for his clay pot whore. He had watched him break her heart. He had watched her watch his back even when he wouldn't watch hers. And all those times that he had watched her when she was alone he had wanted to take her for himself.

Kagome swallowed hard.

"Kag…Kagome Higurashi. I…I'm Kagome." She stuttered.

Sesshomaru smiled, thinking that he had played enough for the time being.

"Well, Kagome Higurashi, welcome to my castle." He said.

He gently dragged his fangs down her neck and then disappeared down the hall way.

Kagome fell to the ground in a heap. She was breathing hard and felt a heat in her lower region that she had never felt before.

She brought her hand to her head and closed her eyes.

'What just happened?' She asked herself.


	4. Fantasys and Opportunies

Warning: There is an explicit scene in here, if you do not wish to read such a thing, than don't.

---

Kagome had sat in her pile for a few minutes before getting up and headed back on her quest. After finding the kitchen she was greeted by a lovely male demon chef, who gave her a warm smile.

"You must be the woman Lord Sesshomaru brought home to late at night." The chef announced, preparing four dishes.

"Oh...umm…yes, I am." Kagome blushed, watching him.

The chef gave her another warm smile as he started to fill the trays.

"We are so happy that Lord Sesshomaru has finally found a lady friend." The chef told her, with a small wink.

She went to reply to him when she noted the two trays. One held two trays, one for Rin due to her sickness it was obvious and the other must have been for Shippo. The other tray held two plates with adult servings.

"The servant will bring the food to the children, would you mind taking this tray with your plate and Lord Sesshomaru's plate to the study, where he is waiting?" He asked.

Kagome nodded and gave him a small smile as she listened to the directions and set out. She couldn't refuse to help someone and right then was one of the times when she wished she could have.

She made her way to Sesshomaru's study and knocked timidly. She was greeted with a growl and so she took a deep breath and opened the door.

Sesshomaru had expected a servant to bring him his breakfast, like usual, but when he looked up he saw Kagome and again, he inwardly smiled as the tray was set before him.

"Will you be joining me Kagome?" He asked her, the heat in her lower stomach returning.

She didn't dare say anything, least her voice betray her and nodded with a blush, sitting on the couch by Sesshomaru's desk. She waited for him to take a bite before eating but he didn't. He finished writing something and then sat in his chair, looking her over.

She grew nervous under his gaze and shifted in her seat, the silence finally broken by Sesshomaru's random question.

"Why are you not with my brother anymore?" Sesshomaru asked her, catching her off guard.

"Your brother?" She asked, her brain refusing to work for a moment. "Well, he has a mate now and some…things came up that kept us apart for a while." She told him with a hint of sadness as she remembered what had made her so quiet and feeling so alone.

Sesshomaru sensed her sadness and wanted to know what had caused it. He moved from his seat and over to the couch, where Kagome looked at him.

"Tell me, what burden's you so Kagome? You're eyes are dull and your attitude is that of a meek child. I dare say, you are not the same miko that traveled with my brother and fought me over and over." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome let a tear slip down her check. She hadn't talked to anyone about her family's death and although Sesshomaru wasn't a friend he was willing to hear her.

"My…My family died about a week ago, in an accident that left no survivors. I...I had nothing left for me there so I came back here and sealed the well only to realize that I had no real family and nothing left for me here either. I mean sure completing the jewel is something but it's not a good reason to seal myself in a time that isn't my own. You must think I'm a stupid human though, mourning over the death of my family like this." Kagome told him, crying silently and looking at the ground.

Sesshomaru was shocked. He had expected the hurt to be caused by his brother. But to find out that this was the reason for her sadness just made him respect her more. She reminded him of…him…when his mother had died many years ago.

"You are wrong Kagome, you do have family left and you do have a reason to stay. You have a son who adores you and now a daughter who thinks you are a goddess among the living. And for that reason you returned, to give the happiness you experienced with your family." Sesshomaru told her, reaching a hand out and catching one of her tears as they fell as turning her chin so that she looked at him.

She looked so beautiful. Her eyes were puffy and red, her lips pouting and her nose red. They both felt themselves being drawn closer. They were only a few inches apart when two little energetic children burst through the door.

Kagome pulled away from Sesshomaru and blushed brightly embarrassed, Sesshomaru just annoyed because he had been denied the opportunity to taste Kagome's sweet lips.

"Rin, you should be in bed. Come on, let's go." She announced, ushering the children out.

As they ran back up to room Kagome stopped and slipped back into the room.

"Thank you Sesshomaru, for everything." With that she leaned in and kissed his cheek before blushing brighter and scurrying off to take care of the children.

Sesshomaru groaned loudly as he shut his door. He reached down and adjusted himself in his pants painfully. He sat at his desk and closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of her lingering kiss on his cheek.

He opened his eyes only to see Kagome sitting in front of him on his desk, her eyes lustful and full of want.

She slowly slipped into his lap and ground her hips against his.

"Take me Sesshomaru. Take my virginity and fuck me hard." She panted.

Sesshomaru wasted no time in pushing everything off his desk and laying Kagome down on her back. He kissed her lips hungrily and let his tongue dominate her mouth.

He rid her of her garments, making quick work of them with his claws. He would have paid his respect to her body but he only wanted on thing; the glistening, wet and ready jewel that laid between her legs.

He spread them apart and basked in the scent of her arousal, letting his cloths fall away.

"Oh you're so big my lord." She commented, turning him on further.

He quickly thrust into her, moaning loudly at how tight she was. She made a louder moan, as if it hadn't even hurt her. He started to pump in and out of her like a wild animal, taking her roughly.

"Oh my Kagome…you're all mine now." He growled, biting her neck hard and marking her as he fucked her like never before.

He fucked her hard and fast until he felt her walls start to contract throughout her moaning and finally she hit her orgasm, which he quickly followed.

He smirked and grabbed her hair, pushing her lips to his roughly, kissing her dominantly.

"I love you Kagome." He groaned, thrusting again.

At that moment Sesshomaru was jerked out of his day dream, groaning because it had seemed all too real.

A servant popped her head in timidly.

"You're bath is drawn my lord." She announced before racing away, the scent of his arousal everywhere.

Sesshomaru groaned as he stood up, his erection painful and in need of release, preferably in Kagome's tight, hot pussy.

He made his way up to his wing to find Rin resting and Shippo doing a puzzle. He entered his room and shed his clothing, heading toward his personal bathroom. He smiled devilishly in delight as he saw Kagome bathing in the waters as well, obviously put there by the servant.

She was leaning against the wall with her eyes closed and her breasts out for him to see. He slipped into the water silently.

Her breasts were perfect for him, he knew they would fit into his hands perfectly and he would soon feel them, if he had anything to say about.

He crept closer in the water as Kagome rested.

He appeared before her silently, his body glistening in front of her. Slowly she cracked an eye open and their eyes met. She couldn't help but blush and let her eyes trail down his chest to the water and then back up, remembering every muscle he had.

She went to look away and get out but a firm, soft hand grabbed her and made her stay where she was.

"Relax."

Was all she heard before he finally did it.


	5. Will You Join Me

Warning: There is mature content in this chapter so please do not read if you will be offended in anyway.

---

Sesshomaru pressed his lips to Kagome's and wrapped an arm around her naked waist, pulling her to him.

Kagome was shocked, to say the least. The slight nibble she felt on her lower lip made her moan quietly, letting Sesshomaru's tongue slip into her mouth.

Sesshomaru was in heaven. Her body felt wonderful against his and she tasted better than anything he had ever had before. He wanted more of her, more of the taste, more of the passion. He let his lips trail kissed down her neck until he found the spot where a normal mating mark would be, nibbling on the skin softly.

Kagome moaned as he nibbled her and became limp in his embrace. How long had she fantasized about this? Even when she had loved his brother her deepest fantasies were plagued by the dashing demon lord. As she remembered her dreams her arousal sparked, although Sesshomaru was doing a good job at stimulating it.

Sesshomaru smelt her arousal and groaned as he abandoned her neck and trailed hot, wet kisses down her chest until he reached her breast. He dragged his tongue over her nipple before taking it into his mouth and started to tease it with his lips.

Kagome moaned as her knees gave out and forced her to sit down as Sesshomaru stimulated her arousal more.

She was so wet that his erection pained more. He looked her in the eyes and then kissed her again as one of his fingers trailed between her breast and down to her womanhood. He slipped his index finger into her and groaned. She was so tight, so hot, so wet, he almost couldn't handle it.

He pulled his finger out of her and then pumped it back in, hearing the greatest sound he had ever heard in his life.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome moaned loudly, gripping the edges of the walls.

Sesshomaru growled his response and bent down so his lips were beside her ear.

"Moan my name again Kagome." He commanded.

She moaned his name again, louder than the first time, as he slipped another finger into her. She was in so much pleasure and was writhing beneath him, much to his delight.

She was shaken out of her pleasure when she felt the tip of cock touch her. She squealed and pulled away, her whole body red.

She tried to say something to him but her mind wasn't working. She quickly wrapped a towel around herself and hurried out.

Sesshomaru groaned and rested his head against the wall. So close, so god damn close! His cock twitched and he sat down where Kagome had been previously sitting. He could still feel her tightness with his fingers as he wrapped them around his cock and started to pleasure himself, envisioning what he was going to do with Kagome.

---

Kagome had managed to reach her room. She was hot and panting and as she sat down, groaning sensually as she remembered the muscles on his body.

She couldn't believe that she was about to do but she reached down and touched herself, causing to moan as she lay back.

She imagined that Sesshomaru was there, pleasuring her as he had before. It didn't take her long to finish what he had started, biting her lip in an attempt not to moan.

---

Sesshomaru had not had to stroke himself for very long, the mere thought of Kagome could bring him to his knees with his imagination. His thick load had been squirted into the water with a loud moan of her name.

He had made up his mind. Kagome was going to be his. His lover, his toy, his mate, she would belong to him.

That's when everything hit him full force.

"I am in love with the human miko Kagome." He said out loud.

He never in a million years thought that he would love a human but one thing separated her from of the humans…she could bear him a pure blooded heir. If he had it his way, she would have many children, each one made rougher and hotter than the previous. He wanted to know every part of her body.

His sensitive hearing and smell made him smile. Kagome had came alright, and with it came the soft pleasure filled moan, which was his name. How he loved that sound.

'Remember my name Kagome; you will be screaming it later.' He thought to himself, his cock standing at attention once again, making him shift to the cold spring, to relieve himself.

---

Kagome had dressed in a silk kimono that was dark blue and black. She pinned her hair up behind her and then went to check on Rin and Shippo.

Rin was looking healthy and she sure that Rin was better.

"Oh mama you look pretty!" Shippo concluded, jumping into her lap and sniffing her curiously.

Rin nodded and crawled into her lap as well.

"Mama, why do you smell like Sesshomaru?" Shippo asked.

Kagome froze and remembered how good Shippo's sense of smell was but he was too young to understand what had happened…or so she hoped.

The rest of the day seemed a bit uneventful for her. She had stayed with the children all day and simply enjoyed the company. A knock at the door thrust her from her thoughts.

"My lady, may I speak with you in the hall?" A servant asked her politely.

She smiled and nodded, moving the children off her lap and onto the bed as she exited the room, closing the door.

The servant smiled and commented on her beauty, even though she was a female.

"Lord Sesshomaru has requested that you accompany the children to dinner and then put them to sleep. After you have he would like to inquire about your company for dinner." The servant told her, making Kagome blush.

"You mean…like a date?" Kagome asked, exited about it.

"Yes, my lady. What shall I tell him?" The servant asked, observing Kagome with a small smile.

"Please tell Lord Sesshomaru that I will gladly join him for dinner this evening." She replied.

The servant smiled and left Kagome as she re-entered the children's room.

The girl slipped down the stairs and knocked on Sesshomaru's study door. She heard a growl that permitted her to enter.

"Lady Kagome told me to tell you that she will gladly join you for dinner tonight." The servant told him, bowing and then taking her leave, having her next instructions for the preparation of the night ahead.

Sesshomaru smiled, not caring who saw.

"Tonight Kagome, you will mine…all mine." He thought out loud.


	6. A Night To Remember Part One

Kagome had spent the rest of the day exited. She couldn't help it, she was attracted to Sesshomaru, and she always had been. And, from what she could tell, he was attracted to her as well.

Sesshomaru had spent the rest of the day planning and executing his plan. There mating would be wonderful and he would make sure of it. He had the whole night plan and now all that was needed was his mistress, his Kagome.

Kagome had the servants bring up dinner for the children and tried to ask them about the night to come but they just beamed at her and left. Once or twice she had gotten comments, mostly about being lucky and making them so happy.

Just before she put the children to bed she decided to freshen up.

"Kagome, you look so beautiful tonight." Rin giggled, sitting on Kagome's bed as Kagome got ready.

She had changed into a tight, red kimono with small white sakura blossoms all over it. It only went down to her knees but made her look lovely. It hugged her body in all the right places and she knew that she was going to drive Sesshomaru insane, which was the game they were playing.

She had pinned her hair up with two red dragon chop sticks, with a few pieced falling to frame her face as she heard Rin yawn behind her.

She turned around and picked Rin up, gathering Shippo in her arms as well and placing them in opposing bed.

"Now sleep tight okay." She announced, shutting off the light and heading downstairs.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs she was ushered to the dinning room door.

She stood in the doorway, leaning against it seductively, catching Sesshomaru's attention.

Sesshomaru had been waiting anxiously to see her and when he did, he was amazing. He slowly stood and made his way towards the beauty in front of him. She was divine beauty, a goddess among women and he was going to have her to himself.

Kagome was blushing but she couldn't help but want this. Sesshomaru took her hand and kissed out, letting out a pleased growl as he scanned her body.

"Kagome, you look simply divine." Sesshomaru told her, making her twirl and starting to get aroused by the curves of her body and her tight ask.

He stopped her mind twirl and pulled her against his chest, grounding his hips against her backside as kissed her neck.

"Shall we eat Kagome? The night had just begun for you." Sesshomaru whispered to her, feeling her relax in his grasp and her arousal spike.

She nodded and let him seat her before he took his seat across from her. She couldn't believe that she was having a candlelit, romantic dinner with Sesshomaru. She took her wine glass and took a small sip of the find white wine, Sesshomaru just smiling at her.

"You should smile more often Sesshomaru; it makes you look very handsome." She told him.

Sesshomaru reached across the table and laid his hand on hers lovingly.

"And in return will you I find you naked in my bathroom again?" He asked her, seeing her blush.

She was about to reply when the food came out. A dish of fine fish, rice and homegrown vegetables was placed in front of her. She smiled at the waiter and then at Sesshomaru, waiting for him to take the first bite. She hadn't eaten anything all day because of the incident in the study in the morning and being in the middle of pleasure during lunch.

As Sesshomaru dug into his dish he watched Kagome eat it with small bites.

Dinner ended up passing by quickly and Sesshomaru was happy for it.

"Kagome, will you return to my room with me for dessert?" Sesshomaru asked her, offering her his hand.

She blushed and took his hand, letting him lead her.

"I would like that Sesshomaru." She replied.

As she walked his hand slipped from her hand to around her waist, with her head leaning against his chest. As they approached Sesshomaru's room the lights got dimmer and rose petals were making a path into the bedroom.

"Close your eye's Kagome." Sesshomaru whispered, placing his hands over her eyes.

She shivered and nodded, closing her eyes like instructed. He opened the door and moved her into the room, the door shutting and locking behind them. He removed his hands and Kagome gasped.

The room was grand and done in black and white silk. It was being lit by candles and she realized that the rose petals were pure white and lead to the bed.

She turned to Sesshomaru and blushed, knowing what he wanted.

"Kagome, I have something to ask you." Sesshomaru announced.

She shook her head and pressed a finger to her lips.

"Let me check to see if the children are asleep first Sesshomaru." Kagome asked.

He nodded, hating the interruption but wanting to make her happy.

Kagome exited the room and quickly checked on the children, they were asleep. She sighed and retreated back to Sesshomaru's room. The door locked again and she turned around to find Sesshomaru gone.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked, stepping further into the room.

"Kagome." Came the husky reply as something big and thick rubbed against her backside. "Do you feel what you do me?" He asked her, getting her to tilt her head to the side only to suck on her earlobe seductively.

Kagome almost buckled under the pleasure but remained standing, blushing.

"Sesshomaru…I…I want you…I want you to…take me." Kagome replied quietly.

Sesshomaru turned her around and captured her lips in a loving kiss. He pulled away only to have Kagome refill the void and kiss him softly, laying a hand on his toned chest.

"Kagome, I have to ask you something?" Sesshomaru told her, gathering both her hands.

"What is it Sesshomaru?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

"Will you be my mate Kagome? I want all of you all to myself. I don't want to ever lack anything and I want to make love to you every night for the rest of my life. Do you accept my offer?" He asked her, looking into her eyes hopefully.


	7. A Night To Remember Part Two

Warning: Lemon

---

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and nodded, a big smile plastered on her face.

"Yes Sesshomaru, I will be your mate." She told him.

Sesshomaru growled his approval and captured her lips in a heated kiss that she returned. He pulled her closer to him and traced her spine with his finger, making her gasp and arch her back.

He took advantage of her exposed neck and started to kiss and nibble on it feverishly.

Kagome felt her knee's buckle under the pleasure and she soon found herself swept up and laying on the bed with Sesshomaru above her.

He dragged one clawed finger down her kimono, ripping it. He pulled her to sit and threw the fabric away before looking down and admiring the beauty that was her body.

Kagome blushed and then heard Sesshomaru growl as he looked at her bra and panties. He made quick work of them and looked down at Kagome intensely. She blushed a deep red and tried to cover herself but he quickly pinned her hands above her.

"Oh no Kagome, do not hide your body from you, you are perfect." He told her, licking the side of her neck and making her groan.

Sesshomaru trailed kissed down her neck and over her chest until he found her nipple. He dragged his hot tongue over it, making her groan again as her womanhood started to get wet.

He latched onto it and started to suck on it mercilessly, his free hand pinching and taunting the other nipple. Kagome writhed under him and tried to squirm away which made him smirk.

He got off her and walked to his dresser, pulling out a silk sash.

"If you can not be still my pet I will just tie you up." He told her.

He noted that her arousal spiked a lot when she eyed the sash and he quickly bound her hands together and then tied them above her head.

He growled and then went back to sucking on her tit, making her moan loudly. He moved his mouth to other one, leaving the previous one hard in it's wake. He trailed kisses down the rest of her body until he reached her shaven mouth.

He looked at her and smirked, spreading her legs apart before dragging one finger over her womanhood, making her gasp and arch her back.

He brought the finger up to his lips and licked her juices off, feeling his erection grow.

"You taste so good Kagome." He groaned.

He pushed her legs up so her knee's were the air and lifted her backside off the bed. He dragged his tongue over her womanhood, loving the way she moaned. He did it a couple more times before plunging his tongue into her and starting to suck on her clit.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed, shivering and twisting on the bed, trying to get away from him and get towards him at the same time.

Sesshomaru continued his oral assault on her womanhood and then started to nibble her slightly, making her scream and orgasm in his mouth with a loud groan.

He smiled and slowly undressed himself in front of her. When she saw his manhood she went wide eyed and blushed.

Sesshomaru smiled and slipped a finger inside of her, starting to stroke her from the inside. The night was all about her, he would train her to pleasure him later.

He slipped another finger into her and started to pump them in and out. Before scissoring his fingers and stretching her.

He pulled them out of her and ran them over his erection, moaning at the feeling of her hot juices.

He grabbed her body and flipped her over, making her go on her knee's with her face in the pillow.

"I have waited so long to do this." He growled, sticking fingers back into her only to pull them out and coat his erection.

He pushed the tip up to her anus and smiled as he imagined the tight fit it would be. He started to ease himself in, making sure Kagome was alright.

Kagome shut her eyes and hissed slightly but loved the feeling of him.

He had made it a quarter of the way in and he was getting anxious. He gripped her hips and drove the rest of his cock into her, making her whimper.

"Don't worry my love, this will be most enjoyable." He growled.

He pulled himself out of her only to slam himself back in, moaning as she whimpered again. He loved the feel of her tight ass around him and spanked her once, making her yelp like a bitch in heat. He pulled out and slammed back in again, Kagome's whimpering turning to a moan.

He started a rough pace, pulling almost all the way out of her before slamming back in. He was as ruthless in sex as he was with fighting.

It didn't take long for his already stimulated manhood to explode into her.

He growled and reached up to her, undoing her ties and flipping her back onto her back, pushing her knee's up further.

"Are you ready?" He panted.

Before she could answer he had captured his lips in a brutal kiss and shoved his full length into her virginity, making her scream into the kiss as tears streamed down her face.

He kissed away her tears and whispered sweet nothings into her ear until she adjusted to him.

Once she had given him the go ahead he became an animal. He pulled out and pushed back in at a harsh, fast pace, going deeper and deeper with every new thrust.

Their breaths became ragged as their love make went from rough to just plain animalistic. She had her legs wrapped around him and was moaning uncontrollably as he fucked her tightness.

Finally, after stimulating them both to the edge of exploding they climaxed at the same time.

As she screamed his name loudly he bit down on her neck, marking her as his for all eternity.

He pumped into her and few more times, heightening their climax's before pulling out of her and laying down beside her, panting and smiling.

"Wow." Kagome moaned, rolling into him.

"I love you Kagome." Sesshomaru panted, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too Sesshomaru." She replied.

He smiled and kissed her lovingly before pulling the covers over and letting her sleep, gingerly touching the mating mark that he had left on her.

He drifted off to dream shortly after her, the happiest he had never been in his whole life.

---

Authors Note: There you have it. I don't know if I'm going to add the epilogue just yet but that was that. The story is now complete. Don't worry! I'm starting a new story right away.


End file.
